She Wears a Pair of Silver Wings
by algebrakraken
Summary: Formerly: "Ladies Who Wanna be Paratroopers". Julia is a smart and sassy farm girl with tragedy in her past that distanced her from her family. When the US military allows women to serve on the frontlines, she signs up and is thrown in with the elite paratroopers of Easy Co. none of whom are thrilled to have women serving in their ranks. Warnings: language, violence etc.,
1. Ladies Who Wanna be Paratroopers

**Hello all! This is my first post and contribution to the wonderful BOB community here. I'm going to keep this author's note short (I will be updating my notes, thoughts, and ideas on the story on my profile so you can read more about it there if you are interested.)**

**I would like to say that I have nothing but respect for the real men of Easy Company and am basing my writing of the story and characters portrayed in the HBO miniseries.**

**Comments and constructive criticisms are always welcome.**

_**Enjoy ;)**_

* * *

><p><em>Ladies Who Wanna Be Paratroopers<em>

* * *

><p><em>September 1942<em>

_Camp Toccoa, Georgia_

* * *

><p>Julia sighed with relief as she stepped off the roasting hot bus and onto the gravelled lot. She blinked in the blinding sunlight and found her eyes drawn towards the wall of inky cumulonimbus clouds looming over the mountains. There would be one hell of a storm tonight.<p>

"I'm so glad to be off that thing!" Lucy's voice punctuated the lazy babble of the other exiting passengers. "Four hours! I thought I would die!"

"I guess it's hotter here than we're used to this time of year," Julia remarked glancing around at the other women getting off the bus. All of them were a hot mess and looked about as faint as she felt, having just endured the stifling bus ride from Fort Oglethorpe to Toccoa.

"It's got to be over a hundred degrees out here!" Lucy scoffed. "It's September for crying out loud!"

"Never mind that, I'm bursting for a pee," Julia said, looking at the rows of tents and buildings for something that looked like a toilet.

"Me too. I'm sure -"

"Second battalion ladies!" a bark interrupted her friend. "Listen up!"

There was a flurry of movement as the women turned at attention to face the burly looking lieutenant marching towards them. "I'm Lieutenant Davis, battalion H.Q. I'm here to welcome you to Camp Toccoa and show you to the armory where you will be booked and outfitted. Now I understand you have spent the last two weeks at Oglethorpe with the W.A.A.C. and have undergone training in basic military orientation and etiquette?"

"Yes, sir," the women chorused.

"Glad to hear it," said Davis. "Follow me!"

Davis turned leading the women along a path that was part of a limestone grid connecting rows upon rows of canvas covered buildings in various stages of completion. It was late in the afternoon and the grounds seemed to be for the most part deserted. The few men that were milling around eyed them with interest as they made their way through the camp. Julia and Lucy took up the rear to talk, Julia cursing her heals as they tottered over the gravel.

"I know I'm going to regret this!" Lucy muttered. "This was all your stupid idea."

"Oh come off it," Julia replied. "You didn't take much persuading." The two girls had been friends from the day they had met almost six years ago. Julia still remembered how nervous she had been the first day she walked into the high school her step-father had enrolled her in. Julia had sat down beside a girl with curly red hair and freckles who turned to her immediately introduced herself with a huge grin. Despite the fact that Lucy had been brought up in completely different circumstances, the two girls found out they had a lot in common. It was funny she should think of her first day in high school now because the knot of anticipation forming in her stomach now was much the same as the one she had had then.

"When we said we'd travel the world," Lucy retorted. "This isn't what I had in mind."

Julia didn't reply as a chorus of cat calls erupted from a group of men who were coming out of a classroom just ahead of them on their left.

"Well lookie here!"

"Broads?"

"What the hell are they doing here?"

"Hey ladies, what are you doing with that looey, huh?" a man with thick brown hair and dimples winked at Julia and Lucy. "You want the private tour round the base I'll be happy to show you."

A short and swarthy man beside him snorted. "George, ain't no dame in her right mind going anywhere with you!"

A hawkish lieutenant with a mean look in his eyes exited the classroom, "Alright, that's enough!"

"Skirts in the fucking airborne! What's next?"

"Guarnere! First Lieutenant Sobel gave you an order!" barked a tall, handsome lieutenant with auburn hair.

The girls looked at each other and sniggered as they carried on.

"Hoo-my Lieutenant Handsome," Lucy whispered.

"Shh!"

"...full pack uniforms and platoon formation on the grounds, you have five minutes!" Lieutenant Handsome's orders floated after them.

"Don't mind them," Davis said over his shoulder after they left the commotion. "They know the rules too."

By 'the rules', Julia knew he meant no courting within the regiment, something their instructor at Oglethorpe had included in every lecture as if the women he was teaching were a bunch of heated bearcats.

Davis shepherded them into a newly finished building whose interior walls and flooring were paneled with planks of unvarnished white pine. There was a desk at the front of the room, behind which sat a brooding corporal waiting to receive them. The walls behind him were lined with rifles and other weaponry Julia was not familiar with. There were also several clothing racks that had been wheeled in bearing uniforms of various sizes. Davis instructed the women to line up in alphabetical order which meant that 'Byron, Lucy, R.' was at the front of the line while 'Reichert, Julia, H.' was at the back with only 'Walker, Vera, M." behind her. Both Sophie, in front of her, and Vera, behind, had struck Julia as shallow when they had met two weeks ago and as a result she was happier to look around listen the general kerfuffle than attempt conversation with either of them. She watched one of the privates on welcome duty help Lucy to a pair of sturdy looking leather boots.

When it was finally her turn, the corporal behind the desk handed her a clipboard, "Reichert, Julia H.?"

"That's me," she said.

"Review the information we have on record is correct, sign, and hand back to me."

"Alright then," said Julia looking down at the form and skimmed through:

_...Reichert, Julia Hannah...DOB: 18 October 1921... Sex: F... Height: 5'6"...Eyes: Blue...Hair: Blonde... Blood Type: A(-)... Languages: English/German...Enlisted: 20 August 1942, Lincoln, Nebraska..._

"Medic?" Julia asked. "I enlisted as a rifleman."

The corporal smirked at the word 'man'. "Well you've been assigned as a medic," he said looking down at the form. "To E Company. Sign please."

"Right." Julia scribbled her autograph and handed the board back to him.

"Private Lorraine over there will help you get outfitted. Next!"

Julia swerved around Sophie who was trying on a jacket and parked herself in front of Lorraine. "Okay," he smiled. "I see you were outfitted with your Class 'A's at Oglethorpe, good. I'll tell you what I've been telling all the other ladies and that's that these are men's uniforms. We ordered in some smaller sizes when we heard you lot were coming in so hopefully we can find something that fits."

"Hopefully," Julia echoed. She had always been on the petite side.

"Here, try these," he said handing her a pair of hard, unpolished leather boots on the counter. "Jump boots. Men's seven. Smallest we have."

Julia slid a foot out of her heal and into the tough boot, which might as well have been carved out of wood. "How do you wear these things?"

"Ah, you wear 'em in eventually," he shrugged. "How do they fit?"

"They're a bit loose," Julia admitted. "But I am only in my nylons, so with socks they should be okay."

"Here," he said shoving half a dozen pairs of socks into the boots she had put back on the counter. "You need four minimum, well in your case probably three." He gave a wry smirk.

"Is that supposed to mean something to me?"

"I'll leave that for you to find out, "he winked at her. "Just - er - ask the fella's in your company how many socks they think you need."

"Right," Julia raised her eyebrow at him.

"Okay, O.D.s," said Lorraine dropping clothes into a duffel bag that had** 'Reichert, J.'** stamped on it. "No need to try them on. 36 are the smallest trousers we got, they'll be fine with a belt and this is the smallest shirt. We did get some ladies P.T. gear for you because you can't wear a belt with those shorts. Pant size?"

"Ladies 2."

"Okay. Medium shirt?"

"Yes," said Julia trying not to show her horror at the skimpiness of the gym wear he had just tossed into the bag.

"Jacket?" he said.

Julia zipped up the olive green jacket; it was too loose in the shoulders and too tight in the chest but the sleeves were the right length and she realized this was the best it would get, "It's fine."

"And - erm - the auxiliary already outfitted you with your undergarments right?"

"Yes," Julia laughed.

"Okay" he looked relieved. "Now we just need to get you a rifle and webbing. You're a medic right?"

"I am."

"Medics don't carry guns on the field but you will be outfitted with an M-1 for your stay here," Lorraine explained as they walked towards a gun rack. "Part of your basic training requires you to shoot a rifle. Here."

Julia hefted the Garand that Lorraine had just handed her.

"You've obviously handled a weapon before," he remarked.

"I grew up in small town Nebraska," Julia explained.

"Seriously? I'm from California, but I have cousins in Omaha!"

"No way," Julia laughed shaking his hand. "My friend Lou, over there, is from Lincoln."

"City girl huh?" Lorraine asked eyeing the red head with interest.

"Don't get any ideas," Julia winked at him.

"Ten-hut!" Davis bellowed out of the blue and everyone scrambled into silent attention.

A staunch looking man entered the room. He appeared to be in his late thirties with salt and peppered hair and a dark mustache. He was followed by Lieutenant Handsome from earlier. Julia avoided meeting Lucy's gaze and tried not smirk. Instead she glanced at the older man's lapels and shoulder and realized this must be...

"Lieutenant Colonel Sink!" Davis announced as Sink stepped forwards.

"Well, at ease, troopers," he said, speaking with a curt Carolinian accent."Welcome to Toccoa ladies, it's very nice to meet you all and the 506 is lucky to have you aboard. As you well know, you will be among the first women this country has sent to the frontlines and that public opinion being what it is, there may be very little glory for you. I, however, am not one of the critics and have felt for a long time that any person who is willing and capable, be they man or woman, should be given the opportunity to serve in this man's army and so I welcome you. That being said, before I let you go on with your day there are a few concerns I need to address." Sink paused for a moment to look at each of them before he continued. "Know that not all the men in this regiment feel the way I do, and so will not disillusion you. These next few weeks will be trying for you and it may take a while before the men begin to see you as one of them. Just remember that everyone here is a volunteer so if you find you are not cut out for the training you are welcome to leave at any time. Most of the men have been here for close to a month so you will have some catching up to do. Your C.O.s will be watching you and expecting the same level of performance and respect as they would for any man in their company. If you are not up for the task you will be removed from the Airborne. I must also point out that we are at war and you are here as soldiers. We cannot afford any preoccupations, so the relationship you forge with your brothers at arms can only be one of comradery. Any man and women caught fraternizing will not only be removed from this regiment but sent home. This I promise you." Sink paused again. "Are there any questions?"

"No, sir," the women replied in unison.

"Excellent," Sink clapped his hands. "Oh and I have Lieutenant Winters here who has something to say."

Winters saluted Sink and turned to the room.

"Privates Byron and Reichert," Winters announced. "Easy Company is assembled on the grounds, First Lieutenant Sobel requests you join us, full pack uniform, as soon as you are finished here. That is all."

"Thank you Lieutenant," Sink smiled. "Carry on then," he said to the room at large and both men exited.

"Well I'd better not keep you," Lorraine was muttering. "Sobel's a real piece of work, or so I've heard."

"Better not be late then," Julia agreed. "It was nice meeting you, Lorraine."

"Likewise," Lorraine smiled.

Davis lead the women to their barracks explaining that while the men were usually housed with the rest of their platoon, the second battalion women would have to share a barracks as there weren't that many of them. The walls and floors of their lodgings were boarded in a similar fashion to the armory and several army cots lined the walls on each side. Lucy and Julia picked bunks towards the back of the room, throwing their luggage onto them, before speed changing into their uniforms. Julia was glad they had gone over how to wear a uniform in orientation because the webbing would have been a nightmare otherwise.

"Honestly, you'd think they'd give us a moment to empty our bladders after that bus ride," Julia said marching out of the barracks, into the late afternoon air which had not cooled down in the slightest.

"It's probably part of training," Lucy laughed. "You know, because us ladies will have to hold it until a convenient time on the frontlines."

"Oh God, imagine trying to piss with all this on."

"No worse than in a ball gown I'd wager."

"Well you would know all about that," Julia laughed. "It's a man's world alright."

"As if we're not going to hear enough of that from now on..."Lucy shook her head.

"Yea, well they've already decided I'm a medic," Julia griped. "Typical men, decide we're allowed to serve on the frontlines but then try to stop us from doing any actual fighting."

"Yea, they put me on communications," Lucy replied.

"Oh, you'll be good at that," Julia teased. Lucy was a chatterbox who could speak German, French and Spanish, besides. "At least you get to carry a gun though."

The girls reached the row where they had been told to meet E Company. The hawk-like Lieutenant Sobel was wearing a leather jacket in spite of heat and pacing in front of the company who were dripping in sweat and struggling to stand at attention. Julia wondered if she and Lucy had been keeping them waiting and tried not to look sheepish as they approached.

"Rust on the butt plate hinge spring Private Bullshit. Revoked," Sobel's angry voice drifted towards them.

"Well, it's been nice knowing you," Julia said and Lucy gave her a swat.

The women fell in towards the back, unsure of where to stand. Sobel was marching in front of the company waving a bayonet he had taken from a soldier named Liebgott, "I wouldn't take this rusty piece of shit to war, and I will not take you to war in your condition!" he spat. Lucy caught Julia's eye and they both looked away from each other trying hard not to laugh which was unfortunate because that was the moment Sobel chose to round on them.

"Ladies who wanna be paratroopers," Sobel snorted. "You are joining the company almost month late and you have kept us waiting today." Julia thought this was a rather unfair and struggled not to talk back as he continued. "I highly doubt you have it in you to catch up with the rest of us but I trust you will work extra hard to prove me wrong."

"Yes, sir."

Sobel snorted. "That remains to be seen. Name," he said stopping in front of Lucy.

"Byron, Lucy R." Lucy shouted.

"Well you've got a lot to learn Private Byron! Slouching and wearing make up! Stand at attention, your weekend pass is revoked!"

"Sir," Lucy replied.

Julia's stomach turned as Sobel stopped in front of her, "Name."

"Reichert, Julia H." Julia replied staring with determination through the man in front of her.

Sobel snatched up Julia's waist length blonde braid, "Tell me Private Reichert, what is this?"

Julia was utterly perplexed, "It's... my hair, sir" she managed to keep her voice even.

"No. No, it's not your hair! It's a scalping hazard!" Sobel roared. "Do you want to get scalped whilst jumping out of an airplane, Reichert?"

"No, sir!" Julia replied.

"I didn't think so, you will have it cut off." Sobel marched off, yelling at the whole company again. "Now thanks to these people and their infractions, every man -and woman - who had a weekend pass has lost it. Change into your P.T. gear we're running Currahee."

Julia and Lucy had only two minutes to book it back to their barracks, change into their training gear and meet the rest of their company at the bottom of the hill. At this point Julia and Lucy had to pee so badly they risked an extra thirty seconds to head into the latrine hut beside their barracks.

"These shorts are way too short!" Lucy complained.

"At least we're not the only ones that have to wear them," Julia giggled eyeing the men as they approached.

"Shh!" Lucy sniggered.

Sobel ordered for platoon formation and for Julia and Lucy fall in with Second before starting their ascent of Currahee.

Julia had a hard time deciding which annoyed her more, the swarms of mosquitoes that were thriving in the afternoon humidity or Sobel who was buzzing around with equal vengeance. In any case it was tough not to swat him as swooped around screaming at them, "Where do we run?"

"Currahee!" the company chanted back.

"And what does Currahee mean?"

"We stand alone!"

"How far up? How far down?"

"Three miles up, three miles down," the men recited.

"Now, what company is this?"

"Easy Company!"

"And what do we do?"

"Stand alone!" everyone yelled.

The group kept running, and Sobel kept yelling as they progressed up the hill. Julia resolved to tune out his annoying voice which was only making her angry. Intent not to fall behind she focused on her posture, her pace and her breathing like she had done back in high school track and she was hit with how much she had fallen out of shape since then. Not to mention how much better she might be able to handle this if she hadn't spent the day fading in a roasting hot bus. A man stumbled near the front and Sobel hollered out, "Do not help that man! Do not help that man! You do not stop!"

"What a prick," Julia moaned to Lucy.

"Asshole," Lucy agreed.

"Whoa-ho and there I was thinking you two were a pair of ladies," said a thick Philly accent behind them.

Julia threw an impish look over her shoulder but the faltered, putting the voice with the strong-jawed face she recognized from earlier. "Oh it's you."

"Oh you heard that..." Guarnere replied. "I was just kidding around."

"Sure you were," Lucy said throwing a smirk at Julia who was glad her friend was on board with giving him a hard time.

"Jesus Christ, I didn't mean nothing by it!"

"So you said."

"Look I-"

"There will be no talking while running Guarnere!" Sobel had appeared out of nowhere and was now in between the three of them. "If you ladies can spare the breath to chat, then you aren't running hard enough!"

Julia watched him run off to reprimand someone else, "Neither are you, loud-mouth," she said once he was out of earshot and several people around her sniggered.

But Sobel was right and it wasn't long before Julia and the rest of the company were too breathless to think about anything but getting to the top of the hill. Sobel and Winters had beat them all there. Sobel was standing at the top with a watch shouting insults at everyone who touched the stone at the top, while Winter's gave words of encouragement. "Good job Reichert," he said patting her shoulder as she passed him. "Come on Byron! Come on Guarnere, you got it!"

"We are coming on 23 minutes!" came Sobel's cry. "That might be good enough for the rest of the 506, but that is not good enough for Easy Company!"

Julia gave a triumphant slap of her hand on the stone and started the descent down the hill, quite surprised at herself for not being last. She vaguely wondered whether Guarnere and the others she made laugh had hung back to be gentlemen.

When Easy Company got back to camp, thunder was already echoing from across the mountains and they couldn't wait to be dismissed for supper. Still, the company had to fall in at attention once more so that Sobel could throw his final wave of insults at them before releasing them for the night.

"And you ran like a girl Reichert!" he said rounding on Julia who was trying desperately to stand at attention despite being at the end of her tether.

She didn't know what made her do it but she found herself shouting "Thank you sir!"

"Do you think that was a compliment Private?" Sobel sneered and Julia didn't answer. "Do you think women can run so well? Go on then, prove it! You have fifty minutes to run Currahee again!"

There was a murmur of unease and Julia tried not to look shocked.

"Sir - " one of the lieutenants started.

"Shut up, Nixon! Don't you even think of helping her!" Sobel barked and turned back to Julia and staring her in the eyes, challenging her to tell him she wouldn't or she couldn't just so he could prove she wasn't fit to stay. Julia gave him the most contemptuous gaze she dared before replying, "Yes, sir!"

Julia turned and started a jog back towards the mountain.

"Pick up the pace Private! Those fifty minutes start now and I will be watching!"

* * *

><p>Julia was sure it had taken her more than fifty minutes. By the time she was halfway up the foothill, the storm had already swept into the valley. Exhausted and aching, she spent most of her run actually scrambling on her hands and feet through the muddy trail which had turned into something of a landslide. When she reported back to Sobel, she was shaking with cold and fatigue, out of breath and covered in mud. If she was outside of her time frame, Sobel made no comment, only saying that she had missed supper and ordering her to turn in for the night. He had only done it to make a point, or else just get rid of her, she thought. She knew he was surprised she had done it at all; he probably expected her to run to the barracks, pack her things and leave.<p>

Julia's head was spinning as she walked back to her barracks.

"Hey!"

_'Which way to the barracks again?'_

"Reichert isn't it?"

_'It must be that way...'_

"Hey Reichert!"

_'Huh? That's me...'_ Julia turned to the source of the voice "Yes?" She recognized Guarnere's stocky figure slouching against an open doorway to a set of barracks. On the opposite jamb stood another man; like Guarnere he looked to be of Italian descent with dark hair and eyes, but was taller and had a longer nose.

"Over here!" Guarnere waved at her.

Julia stared. It occurred to her to just keep walking, she still hadn't forgotten his comment earlier and wondered if he had the inclination to give her more of the same. On the other hand she was going to be living with these men indefinitely and it wouldn't do to let hard feelings set in. She gave a long suffering sigh and looked around - paranoid Sobel might be watching - before making her way across the path. There was a great deal of laughing and crashing coming from within their barracks and she regretted her decision already. Regardless, she joined the pair in the doorway and realised all the hub-bub was the result of a game of dice being played. She was thankful its participants were too immersed to notice her entrance because entertaining Guarnere and his friend was already beyond the limit of what she felt she could manage for the day. Doing her best to tune out their clatter as it pounded on her ears she turned to the others.

"You look like hell," Guarnere observed with a smirk on his face.

"Wanted to insult me some more did you?"

"Hey I said I was sorry," he said.

"Actually you just said you were kidding," Julia said unable to keep the smirk off her face. "I don't remember an apology."

Guarnere's friend let out a husky laugh, "You're gonna have to do better than that, Bill."

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry! There!" Bill Guarnere said shaking his head at her and pulling a pack of smokes out of his chest pocket. He grinned, "Want one?"

"Yes please," she replied taking a cigarette and allowing him to light it for her, savouring its warmth as she took a drag. "Thanks," she said glancing at the other man.

"Oh that's Joe," Bill informed her.

"Joe Toye," said Joe. He put out his hand and Julia took it, wishing her hands weren't cold and clammy.

"And since I never introduced myself properly, I'm Bill."

Julia shook Bill's hand too. "Julia," she said to them.

"Listen, I know I shouldn't ask, especially after earlier," Bill started.

"But you're going to anyway," Julia gloated shaking her head at him.

"Yea, well you seem alright," Bill gave her a self-conscious look that surprised her. "But the fella's, see, we aren't too sure what to make of having br - um - women around which is why I have to ask what you're doing here."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean why would a women like you, sign up for something like this?" he probed.

If she hadn't been so tired she might have found this comment funny but her brain felt as though it were full of lead. She cast around for a suitable answer, it didn't seem like he was trying to be quarrelsome and she settled with, "The same reason you did."

"I see," said Bill raising his eyebrows.

None of them said anything for a moment and Julia stood there in a hazy reverie, looking over at the game of craps that was being played, wondering if its players would have censored their language at all had they known she was there. She took a final drag of her cigarette and turned back to the men who were staring at her somewhat agape. It was then she realised, in horror, how her wet white shirt was clinging to her breasts and she folded her arms back across herself watching with exasperation as Bill and Joe came back to their senses. She rolled her eyes and they chuckled.

Joe cleared his throat, "You know you missed supper."

"I know," Julia sighed. "Sobel was delighted to inform me."

Bill chortled, "Ah well, we got yeh covered." He reached into his pocket again pulling out what appeared to be a candy bar. "Chocolate, it's not much but it'll help tie you over."

Overwhelmed, Julia took the bar in her hands and stared at it in wonder. She didn't know quite why but at that moment it seemed like so much more than just chocolate and she struggled to process this gesture of unexpected thoughtfulness.

"Geez Bill! The girl doesn't like chocolate," Joe announced bringing Julia back to her senses.

"No, I do, really. Thank you." Julia laughed just as a lull broke over the gambling and several heads turned in their direction.

"Hey, there's a broad in here!" a voice shouted much to Julia's dismay.

"Holy shit she made it!"

"What the hell is she doing here?"

"Calm down fella's," Bill announced. "I invited her in." Julia gave them a nod of acknowledgement and hoped they would carry on with their game but it wasn't to be.

"Are you gonna introduce us or what?"

"Yea, I'm really curious to know why a dame would sign up for the Airborne," said a man with blond hair and pointed features that reminded Julia of an elf.

"Well, it wasn't to meet you, Skip," his red-headed friend smacked him on the back. "Wanna join us for a round?" he asked her.

"Nuts! You're not seriously gonna let her play!" a weasel faced man spat.

"No one asked you Cobb," snapped a trooper with curly dark hair. "So are you game?"

Julia had been watching the exchange with increasing light-headedness stared for a moment before answering, "No its alright, I was actually just going to bed."

"Yea I would be too if I had run Currahee twice," the man named Skip winked at her and she managed a small smile back.

"Some other time then?" someone else asked.

"Uh - yea, sure," Julia replied and turned back to Bill and Joe. "Well, um, thanks."

"Hey don't mention it," said Bill.

"We look out for each other here," Joe added.

"You'll learn that one real quick," Bill said clapping her on the shoulder and almost knocking her off balance.

"Watch it, you," Julia scoffed giving him a playful swat back as she stepped out of the barracks. "Good night!"

"Yea you too!"

"'Night!"

* * *

><p>The wind had dropped and the rain had diminished to a drizzle by the time Julia found herself walking to the showers that evening with Lucy in tow. The clouds had broken to the west and a glowing orange strip along the top of the mountains marked the setting sun. Even so, the tension that the humidity brought had not quite broken and cracks of thunder could still be heard echoing through the valley.<p>

"I'm perfectly capable of going for a shower myself," Julia yawned at Lucy who had already showered by the time she returned.

"And you're not concerned about the fact that they're communal showers?" Lucy asked. She had explained to Julia back in the barracks that separate showers had not yet been built for the women. Instead they had sectioned of a few shower heads with some canvas but according to Lucy they still weren't all that private. "One of the men in Fox company stole Anna's bra while she was showering, I don't know about you, but I would like to have someone stand guard if I'm showering from now on."

"Why didn't you say so before?" Julia mumbled.

"I did, but you obviously weren't listening," Lucy said. "Anyway, the rest of the company was quite outraged about Sobel sending you up that hill again. That Guarnere and some of the others wanted to run with you but Sobel ordered them not to, he gave them mess duty for even mentioning it. "

Julia raised her eyebrows. "Is that so? He never said anything about that," she saw Lucy's questioning glance and added, "I ran into him on the way back."

Lucy gave her discerning look, "Hmm, do you think there's something there?"

"Good Lord! I've only known him for a few hours Lou! Even if there was something I wouldn't pursue it," Julia sighed as they reached the showers. "I mean aside from the fact that it's not allowed, I don't think I would want to get involved with anyone here like that. You know, considering they could die some grisly death right before my eyes and all that."

"You're always so optimistic," Lucy commented shaking her head.

"Can you cut my hair when we get back to our room?" asked Julia changing the subject.

"If you don't look like the swamp monster anymore, then alright."

"Oh, ha ha."

Julia could see what Lucy meant about the showers not being very private. _'Not that it matters since most of the company saw just about everything that's under my shirt.'_ At the moment, however, the showers were empty. She was craving a nice, long hot shower, instead she hurried clean herself under the lukewarm spray and fluctuating water pressure. Still, she felt much better, having managed to scrub away all the mud from earlier. When they got back to the barracks, the girls spread out a garbage bag under a chair and Julia sat down so Lucy could set about cutting her hair.

"How long do you want it?" Lucy asked.

"Hmm, what's the longest you think I can get away with? Shoulder length?"

"Yes, most likely."

Julia was finally able to open Bill's chocolate and took a bite out of it.

"I can't do your hair with your head bobbing around like that."

"Oh sorry," Julia sighed putting the chocolate down.

"Where did you get that anyway?"

"Bill - uh - Guarnere gave it to me. Because I missed supper."

Lucy sniggered but she wasn't the only one who had heard this. Vera, who had been sitting a few cots away, brushing her shiny black bob as she gossiped with Edna, turned to look at her. "One of the men gave you chocolate?"

Julia let out an audible groan, "It's not a big deal, Vera."

Vera had a look of annoying superiority on her face, "Who is he? Is he in your company?"

"Yes," Julia answered through gritted teeth.

"Ooo," giggled Edna. "Do you fancy him?"

"No."

"I'm surprised by you, Julia," Vera sniggered. "You don't seem the type to attract admirers."

Julia stared at her for a moment before bursting into an exhausted fit of giggles.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Lucy blustered.

"Well, don't take this the wrong way or anything," Vera started. "You're good looking girls but both of you can be a tad bit on the brash side."

"Yes we can," snapped Lucy. "Keep still!" she added to Julia who was shaking with laughter.

"Sorry," Julia gasped, wondering why she was finding this all so funny.

"Why any of them would befriend you is beyond me," Vera snapped back.

"Oh Vera," Julia sighed. "Why must you take everything so seriously?"

"I do not!"

"Yes. You do."

Vera gave her an odd look before saying, "I suppose you're right."

"Am I?" Julia coughed.

"I mean I shouldn't be surprised they like you," Vera simpered. "You're just as loutish as they are."

"Good of you to notice," Julia replied and Vera didn't say any more to them after this. The rest of the girls in the barracks had sat there pretending nothing was happening, not wanting to get involved in the altercation and Julia didn't blame them. She hated to make a scene but Vera was so obnoxious sometimes and neither Julia nor Lucy were able to just sit there and swallow it.

"She's the one who's loutish," Lucy seethed into Julia's ear.

It was close to eleven - which was lights out - by the time Lucy had finished Julia's hair. Julia was exhausted enough that she should have been able to fall asleep right away, but her body was aching and her mind was racing. It was strange to think she had only been there a few hours, between the bus ride from hell and running Currahee twice the afternoon had certainly dragged on. Julia rolled around in her cot trying to find a comfortable position which proved difficult as her legs were aching and her feet were already throbbing with blisters. She dreaded to think what she would feel like in the morning. Wondering what sort of undertakings Sobel had in store for them tomorrow and if the other men in her company would prove to be as welcoming as Bill and Joe. Julia was finally able to keep still as one of the girls - Anna she thought - broke into stifled sobs. Listening to the uneven breathing and the rolls of thunder as she stared at the ceiling, watching the flickering shadows cast by the trusses in the feeble flashes of lightning, it was then that it occurred to her the absolution of her decision. This room would be her home for the next three months and after that, who knew. She might never see her home again, or her family. She should be scared or nervous at least, but right now she could feel none of that. With an odd sense of peace, she began to drift off to sleep, mitigated by the thought that much of what the future had in store for her was out of her control...

* * *

><p><em>Thank you for reading my first chapter - I hope it wasn't too long and that all the set up was interesting enough. I have the drafts for the next chapters well underway and hope to have chapter two up within the next week.<em>

_(Once again I would love to hear what you think of my writing and characters... I just thought I should point out that I am aware women did not fight for the US Army in WWII. While I am trying to be as historically accurate as possible n many counts this is a fiction and for the enjoyment of writing. I have taken some creative liberties and in this story I am assuming that the Chief of Staff has allowed women to enlist...)_


	2. Broads Belong in the Kitchen

**Hi again!**

**I just wanted to thank everyone for the favs, follows and lovely reviews. I am happy you all seem to like the girls so far and hope they will continue to live up to your expectations. **

** BobtheFrog: I love Liebgott too and I'm glad you want more of him! He is such a complex character and I have a lot planned for him.**** You can actually blame him for the lateness of this chapter though, he starts to make an appearance here but I ****was having some issues with how to handle him at this point in the story. There is a lot to consider with him and I want to make sure I get it right.**

**This is going to be a long story so I hope I will be able to delve a bit more into all of the other characters, maybe even the ones who are not too heavily featured in the series but we'll see.**

**Lastly I have nothing but respect for the real men of Easy Company and am basing my writing off the story and characters portrayed in the HBO miniseries. **

* * *

><p><em>Broads Belong in the Kitchen<em>

* * *

><p><em>The next day<em>

* * *

><p>"Jules?"<p>

"Hmm."

"Oh come on, Jules!"

Julia rolled over, and let out a groan.

"JULIA!"

Julia heart leapt into her throat and she gasped as her eyes snapped open.

"Is so much ruckus really necessary?" came a muffled voice.

"What?" Julia squinted through the darkness and discerned Lucy's pale face, spectral in the dank light of the room.

"Sobel knocked on our door a few minutes ago. We're to meet him outside."

"What? Now?"

"Yes, now!" Lucy sounded exasperated and Julia noted she was already wearing her PT gear. "Are you coming?"

Her bed was so warm and the air that touched her face was chilling. Maybe she would just stay here and go home on the bus later. Even as the thought crossed her mind she found herself sitting up, "You go ahead," she yawned, ignoring the wave of vertigo that hit her. "I'll be right behind you."

She fumbled around for her PT gear hanging on the rack above her bed. It was still wet from the night before and she cringed as she pulled the clammy clothes onto her shivering body, suspecting that she must never have been so stiff in her life. She had another moment of shock when she made to do up her hair and before remembering Lucy had cut it. She pinned back it into a hasty bun (which she knew must look awful), crammed on her boots and limped outside.

"Some time today, Private!" Sobel sneered.

Julia jogged over to join him and Lucy, wincing as she went.

"Easy men are never late! Taking on this evening's mess duty might help you remember to be on time!"

Julia gave him an exhausted stare. She had found his antics somewhat amusing yesterday, but today she didn't trust herself to look at him. Not without giving away her desire to punch him in the face at any rate.

"Stand at attention, Private! When I give you an order or delegation the correct response is 'Yes, sir'! Now have you or have you not spent the last two weeks being trained in proper military etiquette and practices?" Sobel's voice pummeled against her eardrums.

"I have, sir." she straightened up.

"Then you have no excuse for your tardiness nor your insubordination. Consider yourself lucky! The standard punishment for lateness is digging a six foot trench; am I right in assuming you would rather take the mess duty?"

"Yes, sir."

"For the week," he added.

"Yes, sir."

Sobel gave her one last perilous glare before addressing them both, "Now, division may have decided to give you a chance here, but that doesn't mean I like it! I have spent the last three weeks laying the foundation for Easy to become the finest company in the regiment and I will not allow being blighted with the pair of you to undermine that! In other words I will make sure this company succeeds, with or without you!"

"Yes, sir," the girls said.

"Follow me," he ordered and the girls fell in behind him. "The entry tests you passed when you enlisted are a joke, any underage boy with a heart murmur can beat them... and they do." Sobel said as they walked and Julia knew she wouldn't like where he was going with this. They were heading towards the mountain range, a purple smudge on the horizon, Currahee emerged as a portent in the first morning light, and for a dreaded moment she thought they were going back there. They turned left, however, stepping onto a dewy acreage and the components of what looked like some sort of athletic training grounds loomed into view. "I have a fitness assessment of my own, that every man in my company took upon arrival. I also reserve the right to get rid of anyone who can't complete it within the time frame." he told them as they came to a halt. "You have five minutes to run the obstacle course."

"Yes, sir," the girls said again.

So began their first gruelling week. Julia and Lucy set off at a run through a gauntlet of ropes, muddy trenches, tunnels and climbing walls. Julia didn't want Sobel to see the agony she was in, as muscles screamed in protest from yesterday's exertions she set her jaw and forced herself to focus. Sobel swooped along beside them, jeering as they went, Julia was only able to tune out most of what he said on the account of heartbeat pressing against her ears. She felt faint. Sick. It was agony but she had to get through it. She would not give up.

Lucy finished before her and gave her cheers of support as she sprinted the last few yards. Sobel looked at his stop watch. "Not the worst entry score in the company," he said and Julia and Lucy shared an elated grin of relief, knowing that was the closest thing to a compliment they would ever get from him. "But - as I suspected - not even close to the standard you should be at. The pair of you will wake up an hour earlier than the rest of the men for the next week to run Currahee, at which point I will re-assess you. Now wash up and report to the mess hall for breakfast!" Sobel barked.

"Sir," the girls saluted and headed back to their barracks to change into their olive drabs.

"Can you believe that bullshit?" Julia commented on their way back to the barracks. "'Not even close to the standard you should be at'? The men only have a week's worth of training over us. You'd think we'd been sleeping at Oglethorpe."

"Well apparently you have," Lucy shot back and Julia turned to glare at her smirking friend.

"Yea well, I did have to run Currahee twice!"

Lucy shook her head at her, "Only because you talked back. You're really going to have to watch that mouth of yours."

"This coming from you," Julia snorted.

The sun had risen proper by the time the girls set foot in the mess and most of the men were already there. They marched the length of the wooden hall, past the rows of tables causing several bleary eyed faces to turn and watch their progress. Julia pretended not to notice the bawdy way in which they were being ogled and she felt annoyed that their onlookers weren't even trying to be subtle about it. After they got plates of food Julia spotted Bill and Joe, at the end of a table near the middle of the hall, and lead Lucy towards them.

"Good Morning boys," Julia said, sitting down. "This is Lucy. Lou, this is Bill and Joe."

Bill gave them a drowsy stare as he processed this, before replying, "Morning."

"Nice to meet you, Lucy," said Joe Toye, looking at Lucy's silky red curls with groggy admiration.

Julia stifled her amusement by shoveling a huge forkful of reconstituted egg and ketchup in her mouth.

"You actually like that stuff?" Bill grimaced over his cup of coffee.

"I've had worse." Julia replied but it didn't stop her making a face as she swallowed. She looked around at the washed out troopers, most of whom had returned to their meals. "How late did you stay up last night?"

"Late enough," Joe muttered. "You look pretty beat yourselves..."

"Oh, we had to run Sobel's obstacle course this morning," Julia explained.

"You?" Bill challenged. "Beat Sobel's obstacle course?

"Yes."

"Both of you?" There was an expression on Bill's face that she couldn't read but Julia didn't like his indignation.

"We're still here aren't we?" she replied, considering telling him that they had better scores than some of the others in the company but thought it would be petty.

"I don't think I can eat this..." Lucy cut in with a sigh. She had been ignoring the conversation at hand and frowning at a piece of spam on her fork. Julia was glad for a change of topic because the look on Bill's face troubled her.

"Hey, if you don't want it I'm more than happy to have it," piped up the soldier beside Joe. Julia recognized him as the man who had asked her to play craps last night.

"Nah, nah, nah," she waved her fork at him, "I get dibs on my friend's chow, Private Bullshit," and several people within earshot snorted.

"You didn't just -" Private Bullshit spluttered. "Hell! - I mean - Heck! Uh - you heard that?"

"First words I ever heard come out of Sobel's mouth," she laughed.

"Well the real name's Malarkey. Don Malarkey," he answered.

"Nice to meet you," Julia said reaching across to shake the red-head's hand thinking he seemed affable enough. She turned to her nauseated friend who still hadn't risked a nibble of food. "Hey, I was just kidding, by the way. Give it to one of the boys if you don't want it."

"Yes, I think I'll do that," said Lucy, tipping her plate onto Malarkey's.

"You sure you don't want it?" Malarkey's dark eyes widened in surprise. "You're gonna need it, you know."

"I'll be fine," Lucy smiled. "So what do they have planned for us this morning?"

"Classroom instruction," Malarkey replied. "You two won't be with us though."

"Why not?"

"Well," said Malarkey swallowing his food. "You're medics right?"

"Jules is," Lucy answered. "I'm on communications."

"Okay, well either way we're split up into our specialized fields this morning," Malarkey continued.

"Yea," Bill nudged Julia, looking more agreeable now he'd finished his coffee. "You see that quiet fella' over there."

She looked where he was pointing, a few tables over. "Um - the pale one with black hair?"

"Yea, him," said Bill. "That's Roe. He's one of the medics so follow him after breakfast. And you," he turned to Lucy. "Follow that guy over there." Bill was pointing down the table towards a man with a mop of brown hair who was telling a story that had his circle of friends in stitches.

"Oh the wise ass," said Julia.

"So you've met him already," Joe laughed.

"Yea, offered to give us the 'private tour around the base'" Julia said recalling yesterday. "Didn't he Lou?"

The boys laughed and Lucy cackled, "Oh no, I thought I recognised him."

"Yea that's Luz for you, alright," chimed in Malarkey's friend Skip.

Breakfast ended soon after, with a frazzled lieutenant marching in telling them to clear out for the other companies who still needed to have breakfast. Julia broke off from the group she had been sitting with and walked after the medic that Bill had pointed out to her. _'Too good looking to be allowed'_ she thought, observing his thick raven black hair, kind dark eyes and fine features as she approached. He was walking alone but not in a dejected way; in fact he emitted a quiet, calm confidence and she could see at once why they would have wanted him as a medic.

"Are you Roe?" she asked him.

He turned to consider her, "Yes, I am," he said in a slow deep voice that made her feel weak in the knees. "Eugene Roe."

"Julia Reichert," she said putting out her hand for him to shake and he stopped, putting his cigarette into the corner of his mouth. She tried not to blush when he grasped her hand and said, "You're a medic, right?"

"That's right," he replied and they kept walking.

"Me too," she couldn't quite place his accent. "Where are you from?"

"Louisiana," he answered. "And you?"

"Nebraska."

Roe offered no further conversation and Julia felt embarrassed, but Roe didn't seem to mind the silence. With only the crunching of their boots on the gravel to listen to, Julia tried not to succumb to the giddiness Roe's presence was casting on her. She busied herself with lighting a cigarette of her own and took a few calming drags, thinking, _'Pull yourself together, he's off limits.'_

When they reached the classroom she and Roe herded into the building with the other medics and Lieutenant Jackson Neavles was already waiting for them, puffing on a large pipe that protruded from the corner of his mouth. She observed the battalion medic as she sat down noting he was a tall, reliable looking man in his late twenties, with fine blond hair and a sharp features.

"We will be taking this slot to review the protocols covered last week before moving on," he addressed them.

"Again?" she heard one of the men nearby hiss.

"Yes, Private Spina, again," Neavles glared at him. Spina did not dare talk back but he glowered at Julia as if this was all her fault and she reminded herself that it probably was.

She was able to infer from the discussion that followed that Easy company had only started their specialized classroom instruction last week and that the medics wouldn't be starting the practical aspect of their curriculum for another two weeks. Nevertheless, Neavles had touched on a great deal regarding their function in the field and their responsibilities which included, prioritizing service to the wounded, determining combat effectiveness of individuals, collecting casualties in the combat zone, proper evacuation procedures, prevention of disease and injury and so on.

By the time they left the classroom Julia's head was swimming and it didn't help that Spina and Pepping were giving her dark glares. "What? Being a nurse wasn't good enough for this frail?" she was sure she heard one of them mutter.

"Don't mind them," said Roe who was exiting behind her.

"Pardon?" Julia turned to him.

"We're still just getting to know each other around here," he said giving her a consoling smile that emanated more from his eyes than his lips. "They'll come 'round."

"Thanks," Julia gave him a warm smile back. Roe was perceptive, more so than the other men, and she appreciated that.

It was made known to them by one of the sergeants, Lipton she thought, that Easy Company was gathering on the parade grounds to spend the rest of the morning in close order drill and so she made her way back to her barracks to collect the rest of her field gear and her M-1. Drills had been a daily part of the girls orientation and Julia remembered being told the purpose was to train them to move in an orderly manner, familiarize them with combat formation, instill automatic response and increase unit cohesion in general all while giving them an opportunity to handle their weapons. She supposed this would be one of the first real tests to see how compatible she was with rest of the group.

She did not meet up with Lucy at the barracks and it wasn't until they were assembling on the grounds that she ran into her and asked her about her morning.

"It was alright," Lucy replied. "Luz is friendly enough but was really starting to get on my nerves by the end and his friend Perconte doesn't seem to like me that much."

Julia frowned, she had never known anyone to meet Lucy and not like her. "More to do with the fact that you 'shouldn't be here'?"

"Oh most definitely." Lucy agreed. "What about you? How was your morning?"

"Well some of them accepted me and others didn't so I'd say about the same."

"And what about that good looking one?" Lucy giggled.

"Who? Roe? The strong and silent type," Julia sniggered. "Just the kind of boy you're in-"

"Reichert!" She was cut off by a voice that she was starting to know all too well.

Julia suppressed a groan. "Sir," she said turning to salute Sobel as he approached them.

"I'm reassigning you to First Platoon," he barked. "Byron, as you were in Second."

"Yes, sir," the girls responded. They exchanged a look as they went their separate ways, both knowing exactly what Sobel was trying to do.

Julia ignored the leers coming her way from some of the others in First and fell in at the front between the two men as she had been ordered. Luz gave her a knowing smirk and she rolled her eyes back at him, "Well if it isn't my favorite _easy_ tour guide?" she quipped.

Luz laughed, "Yea, yea, cornhusker. I've heard you're pretty off the cob yourself."

Julia was unable to reply because the drill sergeant ordered them to fall to attention and she struggled to keep a straight face as they started the exercise. George Luz was outgoing and eccentric and she liked him already. He could not have been more different than the man to her right who towered over her. From what she had seen of Bull Randleman, he was a stalwart sort of fellow, big, blond and kind faced. The man on her left, however, was impish, dark haired and doe-eyed.

It was late morning and the sun was already promising them all the intensity it had shown yesterday. The rays beat down on them, effectively cooking their skulls within their helmets, causing sweat to drip from every pore and heavy breathing, as they marched up and down the grounds in formation. After what felt like an eternity they were finally ordered to fall out and break for lunch.

There was a considerable lack of enthusiasm towards the mystery meat on their plates; this was with the exception of Lucy, who had obviously worked up an appetite and downed her slugburger without a second thought. Don Malarkey properly introduced his friends; Warren Muck, or 'Skip' as everyone called him, and a younger man of Polish heritage named Alex Penkala. The girls ended up spending most of lunch listening and laughing at their antics.

Lunch was short and they were once again chivvied out to make way for the other companies. Easy was to spend the afternoon together running more drills and Sobel put them through a gruelling callisthenic routine that even the most athletic looking men were struggling with. He seemed to delight in belittling everyone in front of their comrades and this was especially true in the case of Julia and Lucy who were becoming his favourite targets. If Julia thought the other men in the company had disdain for women being there, it was nothing compared to that of Sobel's. He had taken the fact that division had assigned women to his company as a personal insult and didn't miss any opportunity to point out that they were the inferior sex.

"Never thought I'd see the day! A soldier who can't even do a push up!" he spat at the girls' attempts to meet the thirty push up minimum. "Do you wanna be in the army or should I send you back to ballet school! Now get off your knees and give me twenty more!"

He didn't even give the company a chance to catch their breath before they were ordered to run Currahee once more. The run up the mountain was much the same as it had been the former evening; Sobel swooped around squawking insults and yelling things like "Hi-yo silver!" and "The Japs are going to get you!" and Julia thought she might pass out.

It was coming onto 1600 by the time they got back to the camp and Julia was relieved they had half an hour of free time before their slot in the mess hall. She lit a cigarette and flung herself onto her cot letting out a sigh of relief and she inhaled her first drag.

"Julia?" Lucy began.

"Hmm?"

"Aren't you supposed to be on KP?"

"Oh shit!" said Julia sat up abruptly, coughing on the smoke she had just swallowed.

"Gimme that," Lucy smirked, snatching the cigarette out of Julia's hand as she sprinted from the barracks.

Julia burst into the kitchens minutes later, almost crashing into Nixon who was lurking in the doorway. His thick dark eyebrows contorted as he tried to look serious, "You're late, Private Reichert."

"Sorry, sir. I know. I forgot," she gasped raising an eyebrow at the shit-eating grins coming her way from the men already there - Guarnere, Toye, Muck, Malarkey and Luz - all being punished by Sobel from the night prior. She wondered if Nixon had been appointed as mess officer for part of the same punishment, remembering he had tried to dissuade Sobel from sending her up Currahee again, but she knew better than to ask.

"You're just lucky Lieutenant Sobel isn't here," Nixon smirked. "This had better not happen again, Private."

"It won't, sir."

"Good, you can help Luz cut onions."

"What's for supper, sir?" she asked, eyeing the industrial sized cans of mushroom soup on the counter.

"Scalloped potatoes," Nixon answered. "Or some variation of it." His comment received glares from the kitchen staff who were already there.

"I'll try not to ruin it, sir," she said exchanging a grin with the lieutenant.

"Funny, now snap to it."

"Yes, sir."

Julia took off her field shirt and donned an apron over her white t-shirt before making her way over to George Luz. The tried not to laugh at the sight of his blotchy face which was burning from the onion fumes. "Look who decided to show up for mess duty," he teased giving her a bleary look that made his eyes even more darling.

"Quiet you," she said picking up a knife and an onion.

"KP duty," Joe remarked. "What the hell did you do to piss off Sobel now?"

"I just took too long dragging myself out of bed this morning. Apparently cutting onions is a cure for sleeping in."

"Punctuality in the military," Don ribbed. "Imagine that."

"No one asked for your say, Private Bullshit!"

"You're terrible!"

"Not so terrible," Skip mused as he peeled his potato. "I was just thinking, maybe supper won't be so bad tonight. This kitchen could use a woman."

"Oh, ha, ha," Julia retorted. "And what is that supposed to mean?"

"Hey, it was a compliment!"

"Oh really?"

"He just means that these kinds of things come naturally to you," George interjected.

"Kinda like being an ass comes naturally to you?" Julia shot back.

"Watch out Luz, this one's a firecracker!"

"She's the one who should be the one watching out; she is outnumbered."

"Well I have to be!" Julia mocked. "How else are you boys gonna keep up?"

"I dunno, I still think Luz could give you a run for your money," Bill winked at her as he dropped his potato slices into a pan.

"Good thing I'm not betting then isn't it?"

"Speaking of which, I'm still expecting you for a round of craps," Don told her.

"You might regret that offer Malark," George said. "I have a feeling this girl plays to win."

"Is there any other way to play?"

"Shut up and get a move on with those onions!" the disgruntled mess sergeant addressed Julia, clearly thinking her presence was a distraction in the kitchen. "We've got nine companies to feed and you're not leaving until they've been served and everything is cleared up."

"What's he talking about, Lieutenant?" George frowned at Nixon. "I thought KP duty was just peeling potatoes."

Nixon just laughed at him in reply and any further attempts at conversation were quelled by the officers at hand.

"Fucking cooks," George hissed as they watched the kitchen staff toss the potatoes and onions pell-mell into a pan and dump the globby contents of a soup can on top of it.

Half an hour later Nixon ordered Bill, Joe, Don and Skip to start on kitchen clean up and Julia and George were sent up to chow line to serve Easy company who were coming in first to eat. The troopers descended on the canteen in an ill tempered hunger and Julia wished Nixon had put someone else on the line. Throughout the meal service several men remarked on the fact that at least now she was in a place where she belonged. She knew some of them were just kidding around but others seemed quite serious about it. Either way Julia tried to laugh it off, but by the time Perconte reached her she'd had enough.

"Funny, because I haven't heard that one fifty times in a row now," she snapped, bringing her spoon down on his plate with a smack that sent mushroom sauce slopping everywhere.

"Jesus Christ, woman!" Perconte spluttered. "What the hell?"

"Oh, dry up!"

"Crazy twist," Perconte glared at her and moved down the line.

"Yea Perco, there's a reason this broad had to enlist."

Julia turned to observe the next man in line and recognised his brindle hair and somewhat horsey face. "Are you trying to tell me something?" she asked.

"I'm just saying, maybe there's a reason you don't stay at home in the kitchen," Liebgott smirked and Julia met his dark gaze unable to decide if he was trying to be funny or mean.

"Well I do have a habit of spitting in other people's food."

"Yea, well you are pretty mouthy," he snorted back and moved down the line before Julia could retaliate. She scowled after his sharp profile; she hated not being able to get the last word in.

"I saw that, "she heard George saying beside her.

"Saw what?"

"Liebgott out-sallying you."

"Hmph," Julia resolved to keep her mouth shut for the rest of the Easy Company service. She regretted lashing out like that already, thinking it wouldn't help her attempts to make friends here.

"Having a hard time," Lucy asked when it was her turn in line.

"You have no idea," Julia shook her head.

Fox Company came in next and Julia was still fuming as she and George scraped out the serving pans and got fresh ones. It occurred to her that Sobel had punished her with kitchen work to further debase her in the eyes of the men and even though she was trying not to dwell on her earlier outburst she found herself saying, "What was that all about?"

"I could ask you the same thing," George countered.

"Sorry, I just lost my temper," Julia shook her head as they brought the pans up to the front.

"No shit," he muttered.

"Perconte's your friend right?"

"Yea he is," George shrugged. "Don't worry about him. Or Liebgott. They're just kidding around." Julia couldn't help thinking it was more than just kidding around, and when she didn't answer, George added, "Look, no one told us anything about women being assigned here until... well, until you were already here."

Julia frowned, "So?"

"So we're still just trying to work it out," he grinned at her. He stood there unabashed as he took in her figure, "But from where I'm standing, you and me are gonna get along just fine."

"George Luz!" she scoffed. "You can at least pretend to be a gentleman! Unless you want me to cut off your balls and fix that little problem!"

For a beat he looked shocked and then burst out laughing, "You are feisty! I can see I'm gonna have to watch my step around you!"

"Yes you are," Julia's smile returned to her face and George went back to work, looking rather pleased with himself, she noted.

The evening slowed and it was the first time she had had all day to collect her thoughts. If the men had only been told yesterday then maybe this sort of behavior was to be expected. They had been warned at Oglethorpe that something like this might happen and that the division they were assigned to would produce the toughest and bravest soldiers the country had seen. If the training was anything to go by that seemed right. Hot, hungry, and disgruntled she wondered what other feats she would have to accomplish in order to gain their respect.

It had been over three hours once all the companies had finished eating. They had finished the service and cleaning up the kitchen and Julia found herself sitting down in the empty hall to eat with the five other men from her company. She was so exhausted she almost wanted to go to bed without supper but knew she would regret it if she didn't, so she stayed.

"So Jules," Don started, adopting the nickname he had heard Lucy use for her. "Do you have any brothers?"

"Two step-brothers. Why?" she asked.

"You just seem pretty at home with the boys is all," he grinned and the other chuckled in agreement.

"Uh - thanks," Julia said, not sure she felt the same way.

"Any other family?" Joe inquired.

"Well, there's my mother, my younger sisters - " she thought she saw Bill and Joe exchange smirks at this, " - Marguerite and Amelia, my step-sister, Aileen...and Clyde, I suppose."

"Who's Clyde?"

"My step-father," she was unable to keep the bitterness out of her voice.

"You two don't get along I take it?" Skip ventured.

"Well he's practically disowned me so, no. Not really," Julia replied.

Her cavalier tone must have caught them off because they sat there with knitted brows as they chewed their food. It was Bill who broke the silence, "What about your ma? You get along with her right?"

"Well most of the time," Julia started and then continued saying before she could stop herself, "She's quite upset with me at the moment... You know because I've enlisted." She hadn't meant to be sensational but she didn't stop them from trying to grapple the significance of what she had just said. They had probably been sent off with a hug and a kiss and been told they would do their country proud and she while she knew it wasn't their fault, she was still jealous.

"You still haven't really told us why you joined," Bill said at length.

Julia considered the faces of the men who had all stopped eating, without realising it, to see what she had to stay about this. '_Because it has to be something so profound.'_ She sighed "Like I said yesterday, I joined for the same reasons you did," she paused to light a cigarette. Looking up she noticed Bill still didn't look convinced so she huffed again saying, "This war has affected everyone, you know! Why is it so hard for you to understand that I would want to fight for a better life and do something important for my country and for myself too? Surely that's why you're all here?"

"Well, yes it is," Bill pressed. "But no one's making you fight."

"So you're saying I should stay home and let the men do the fighting?" Julia only just managed to keep her voice even.

"No, I just mean you don't have to be here," he frowned.

"No, Bill," she snapped getting up to take her plate to the kitchen. "I don't suppose I do. Are you done with that?"

Bill handed her his empty plate, still scowling and Julia snatched Joe and Malarkey's empty plates out from under them as well, without asking if they were finished, avoided the resentful look from George and strode off to the kitchen without a backwards glance.

As she walked away she heard an indistinct comment and Joe saying, "Fuck Bill, drop it!"

Men. Why did they have to make everything so complicated?

* * *

><p><em>This chapter proved to be tougher than I thought. I imagine emotions are high around Camp Toccoa right now and I wanted to portray that. There is certainly a lot to think about in writing these first few chapters and I'm learning so much about the characters as well as things about Easy company and the 1940s in general. Based on how this chapter went I think its reasonable to say 1-2 weeks per chapter but we'll see how things go. I could say more but I'll just end up rambling on so... Chow for now! ;)<em>


End file.
